


The Longer I Wait the Harder I'm Going to Fall

by dynamicsymmetry



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Cunnilingus, Howlverse, Masturbation, Mating, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamicsymmetry/pseuds/dynamicsymmetry
Summary: Beth didn't expect this, but probably she should have - when Daryl and Rick fight over her, there's really only one way things can go. Good thing Rick's in a mood to share what he's won. (shameless Howl-verse AU sin)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to do this for a while, here it is now. 
> 
> In order to make it happen, I basically tossed out a ton of worldbuilding rules from Howl. There is nothing deeper going on here. There is no continuity with anything. It has nothing whatsoever to do with Howl's actual plot. I wanted to write Beth getting ravished by two werewolves so I wrote Beth getting ravished by two werewolves. There genuinely is nothing more to it than that. I have not one iota of shame. 
> 
> I also don't anticipate writing more than this one installment, though you never know. 
> 
> Enjoy. ❤️

She slides back against the pillows, bare legs fallen half open, and watches them with wide eyes as they fight over her.

They're not really fighting. She knows play when she sees it, even this kind of play - snarls and bared teeth and hooked nails that are already on their way to being claws. There was no single moment where they agreed to do it like this, where they really agreed anything, and in fact when she thinks back everything until now is kind of a blur. Darkness and candlelight, and them, her alone with them, and all they had to do was look at her and at each other, and something broke open into the air.

Pheromones, maybe. Chemicals that humans lost a long time ago. Except she has them too, because whatever it was made a circuit through all of them like a stab of electricity, and she dropped onto Daryl’s bedroll and slowly unbuttoned her jeans as they stood over her.

Her panties were _drenched_. And their nostrils flared and they lunged at each other.

They're still mostly human in form, but they're not fighting like humans do. There's no swinging fists. They're circling each other, low, ducking in and taking hard swipes at each other, elongated incisors shining in the low light and reddish as if they're already bloodstained. They're changing as they do it, slowly breaking apart beneath their stretching skin, fur beginning to ripple into existence. She stares at them, her shoulders against the cool cinderblock wall, and she doesn't know what to do with the fluttering in her belly. She doesn't feel human. This isn't a human thing to experience, to witness; these aren't men but _males,_ and this is a _mating fight._ They're battling over who gets to _have_ _her_.

Except she doesn't for a moment imagine it's going to be only one of them.

She's already his. Yet somehow that no longer matters.

They're growing. Swelling to fill the air, massive shoulders and lowered heads with their lips drawn back from their fangs as they charge each other again. They finish the change just as they impact, just as Rick seizes Daryl by those massive shoulders and slams him onto his back, jaws snapping shut on his throat. Daryl roars and writhes beneath him, claws viciously at him, but the viciousness is an illusion and she already knows where it's going to end. There was never any other way it was going to be go.

The roar cuts into a yelp as Rick tightens his hold, and Daryl loosens and slowly goes limp, panting, tongue lolling as he awkwardly twists his head to the side and looks at her.

That spark snaps again from him to her, stabs between her legs, and then she feels her fingers on her clit, pressing down over soaked fabric, and she vaguely wonders how long they've been there.

Maybe since the beginning.

Rick holds him down until all the muscle tension has bled out of him and he's lying motionless and pliant, eyes half lidded and his breath coming in deep heaves. Jaws still closed over Daryl’s throat, powerful paws pinning him and claws digging in, but Rick’s gaze lifts and glides to hers, pins her like he's pinning Daryl. It's like one of those paws - covers so much but is capable of the application of such a razor-sharp point. It touches all of her, a heavy pressure that seems to press her shoulders back and her legs apart, but it's like a single fingertip on her pussy, sliding from the cleft of her ass all the way to her clit and manipulating it in a way her fingers couldn't hope to manage.

His _eyes_.

She whimpers softly as she fumbles with the hem of her tee, starts to tug it up.

He's beautiful like this, Rick is. Of course he is. All Daryl’s size and power but different in the distribution of his musculature, his fingers longer and slightly more human in appearance, very slightly less like paws. She looks at them digging into the flesh of Daryl’s upper arms and she imagines those fingers on her, those claws scratching faint lines across her skin, white deepening to red. Making designs on her, marking her, just like his teeth would on her tits and her thighs and the back of her neck, and as she lets her shirt fall into the tangle of blankets at her side and reaches back to unhook her bra, she wonders if she should feel guilty about this.

No. He won.

And this really doesn't feel so real, anyway.

Her bra joins her shirt and she sits there in only her panties, shivering in a way that has nothing to do with the air. The air is warm. _Hot_. Two huge bodies and her, and now they're both looking at her, Rick raising his head and passing his tongue over his muzzle as if he can taste something that he wants to savor. Tipping his nose into the air. Scenting, blue ice-chip eyes narrowed.

She swallows and drifts her fingertips over her pussy again, her wet cooling through the fabric but doing nothing to bank down the heat seething through her. It _hurts,_ like she's been kicked there, like once when she slipped on a swing as a kid and it smacked itself into her crotch. And it's not the unbearable hunger she felt when this was all beginning, not something eating through her like acid, but Rick stares her silently down and all she wants is to flip herself over and shove her ass up and beg him to take her.

He pushes himself up to kneel, lifting his paw-hands from Daryl’s shoulders, and when his enormous cock juts up from the thick fur between his thighs, head dark and glistening, her whimper sounds almost frightened.

She _is_ almost frightened. Almost.

He sniffs the air, grunts, shifts back enough for her to see Daryl’s cock just as hard and just as wet and twitching against his belly, and it's like a pinch on her clit and she gasps - gasps harder when Rick reaches down and slides his wide palm up the underside of Daryl’s shaft.

Grips him.

Daryl jerks, arches and whines, and Rick is grinning with what seems like every single one of his teeth as he gives him a slow stroke, a growling chuckle rolling toward her and vibrating down her spine. She knows enough to know this can’t ever happen, that for them it's so wrong - and no part of Rick seems to give any kind of shit.

His dick sure as hell doesn't. Because he closes his other paw around it and strokes himself, both of them, and there's almost an audible snap when once again he pins her with that knife-blade gaze.

He isn't speaking to her, not even his own language, and it feels natural, like it should be that way - like they've sunk below the level of speech and into the purely bestial. So Rick isn't telling her what to do, but he _is,_ with everything that falls beyond words, and her own deep instinct captures what he's giving her and throws force behind it; she leans back on one hand and spreads her legs so wide it's nearly painful, hooking her fingers under the elastic of the right leg hole of her panties and pulling the crotch aside. What's beneath it is swollen and glistening wet, her lips protruding from her dark blond curls - gone darker with her juices. She's drawing quivering breaths as she presses her labia apart and reveals her entrance - sure it must be winking like an eye as her inner muscles tighten and release.

Rick gazes at her for a few seconds, eyes smoldering and body still. He's hungry but he's also considering, and she's filled with the strange and strangely uneasy feeling that _he’s_ evaluating her suitability for _him:_ what he wants in her and how well she might please him. And she's staring at his huge cock, at the way Daryl is rocking helplessly into the curve of his paw - aching and straining for her but apparently not only for that - and she very nearly drops prostrate on the floor and implores him, promises that she’ll do anything and everything he wants if he’ll only end her sweet torment and _fuck her._

If either of them will. Christ, if one of them will fill up her cunt and fuck her to pieces.

But - she groans ragged frustration, what does she have to _do_ \- Rick is turning his attention away from her and back to the creature trapped beneath him, running his big paw faster up and down Daryl’s shaft, and Daryl is whining and twitching his hips up to meet the strokes, his claws gouging the floor and his tongue flicking at the air as he pants. That grin stretches Rick’s mouth again, the kind of predatory enjoyment that she imagines a mouse might see on a cat’s face seconds before the mouse never sees anything again, and he rolls his body in time with his paw, with his paws, bending to lick at Daryl’s muzzle as precome trickles down over his furry knuckles, honey-hued in the strange light.

She sees Daryl freeze again, and for an instant she thinks he might be about to resume his struggling, fight back even if he knows it's useless. She's just as frozen, slippery fingers halted in the act of fluttering over her clit - and everything in her loosening with a hot, stunned rush as Daryl parts his jaws and licks back.

She's never really imagined what it would look like if werewolves kissed. But that's what she's seeing, and it's entrancing her: their tongues curling together, stroking like Rick’s paw, sweeping between each others’ teeth and pushing roughly further in. Shining, wetting their fur, Rick dipping his spine to lay his cock over Daryl’s and releasing them to brace himself up with both arms. She presses into herself with a single finger and sighs, shuddering and crooking it up against her wall, watching Rick grind himself down in a slow, firm rhythm as he nips at Daryl’s throat.

It's _obscene_. They shouldn't. She knows enough to know the basics, knows that for all intents and purposes she's seeing _brothers_ rubbing their dicks together until precome mats their fur - and she can barely spare the attention to be aghast at herself as dark excitement surges in her.

It's obscene, and it's wrong, and it's amazing. Working her lip between her teeth, working her finger in her pussy, smack of wet suction when she withdraws it to hook her thumbs beneath the waistband of her panties and wriggle them down her thighs, returning her legs to their strainingly spread position once she's kicked them away. She's naked and soaked, waiting for one of them, for the one who’s _won_ her, and it's wrong, and that's exactly why it has her so hot she thinks she might just fucking explode.

“C’mon,” she breathes, pushing two fingers into herself and scissoring them, showing off all that slick pink, that tight little hole, the sheen of her juices on the insides of her thighs. “Put it in me. Put your big fuckin' cock in me.” Porn speak, except that couldn't be further from her mind. She's never seen porn remotely like this. “Rick, I want it, oh _please_ …”

This time Daryl does try for it, lunges upward with a single powerful twist of his upper body, but Rick slams him back down with a snarl and then shoves him away, turning on all fours and advancing on her, muscles rippling beneath his darkly glossy fur and his teeth bared and his cock hanging enormous and wet under him. She looks at him, those teeth and claws and the sheer _size_ of him, and scoots backward with her fingers still in her pussy, a scared whimper quivering out between her lips. An _oh shit what have I done_ noise, which is exactly what it is, because he's so huge, he's so fucking _huge,_ he’s going to rip her apart and even if she could somehow make it past him to the door he would only let her get as far as he wanted her to get before he took her down.

Only as far as was fun for him. Playing with her only to make the end more delightful.

“Please,” she whispers again, not sure what she's pleading for now, looking past an arm and shoulder like the root of a giant tree to Daryl, who’s lifting himself up and turning over, tongue lolling and his eyes huge and bright as he holds his dick in his paw - and keeps stroking without a second’s hesitation.

Watching Rick coming for her and jerking off.

That's when she knows she's lost.

“ _Rick_.” Close to a terrified squeak, her feet tangled in the blanket and her bare back chilled against the cool cinderblock, this shadowy monster looming over her with every breath a growl and the salty smell of her own cunt filling her nose. She's ready to beg him no, beg him to not do it, or to go slow and be careful with her, please God, she doesn't know if she can take it, take _him,_ and then he's on her, paws clamped against the sides of her waist and lifting her into the air, and she lets out a little cry as he shifts back on his haunches and practically raises her over his head like a goddamn doll, staring up at her like he's not sure which delectable part of her to tear into first.

But somehow her gaze is locked on Daryl. Begging him now, begging him to come to her, her so helpless and him _getting off on it,_ and from here she can see him throbbing. Can just about taste him, the thick salt-sweetness running down the hard line of his shaft, her mouth watering in spite of her fear and her hands fumbling impotently at Rick’s inhuman grip. Sex and terror and being fucked and being mauled, and when the wicked points of Rick’s incisors graze her belly she nearly screams.

And he laughs, and then he's licking her.

He's not careful with her. He doesn't start slow. He attacks her with his tongue, warm slick muscle wider than her hand, forcing its way between her legs and lapping greedily at her pussy. She crumples against him and her head falls back as a moan tumbles out of her, her hands groping weakly at his snout and the world half a red-gold shadowy blur. He _is_ eating her, laving over her thighs and her plump lips and pushing between them, flicking the tip against her entrance and then pressing into her, and she sobs and merely tries to hang on.

Though she knows he won't let her fall.

Her head is spinning and bright spots are flashing at the edges of her vision when he lifts his head away from her, cranes it over his shoulder, rumbles something she doesn't understand. But she does see what happens next: movement, the bigger shadow that is Daryl approaching them with that same lazy all-fours gait, and even if the rest of it is blurry, the sparkle of the candlelight on the saliva dripping from his jaws is crystal clear in her vision.

He's so hungry for her too, and his appetite was whetted by what he was seeing. He lost her, lost the fight and therefore the right to take her, but Rick is generous in victory.

And Rick is going to share.

 _Oh God,_ those frantic sobs, _oh God, oh_ shit, _oh, oh my-_ Then another warm wet swipe along the crack of her ass and there are two tongues going at her and her sobs are whirled into louder keening, everything loose as another set of claws scrapes over her back, another set of fangs digging into the meat of her buttocks, her ass cheeks worked apart and those rough, merciless licks from the bottom of her pussy all the way to her tailbone.

Rick is focused, no more screwing around with her - fucking her with his tongue, deeper in her than her fingers could ever go, her body bobbing up and down between both of their mouths. She can't see them but she can imagine it, her churning brain throwing up something more vivid than she would have thought it capable of now: these two beasts kneeling on Daryl’s thin makeshift bed and eating her out as a fucking _team,_ her pussy and her ass, licking at her and at each other and sucking her juices down. Heavy breathing, low growls beneath her low wails, and she knows without having to verify that they’re pressing close and gliding their shafts together in slow undulations of their hips - clumsy but so good. She could be between them with her hands around each, her mouth open to catch what rains down on her, those two enormous things all for her, all ready for her to take-

And Daryl is working her asshole open and wiggling the tip of his tongue inside her, flexing and thickening and stretching her, and she's whipping her entire body back and shouting mangled words at the ceiling, _gushing_ into Rick’s mouth as it slams into her over and over and beats the breath out of her, and they laugh and groan and eat her alive.

Lower her down.

She's limp, gasping, soaked and shivering, and she curls onto her side and blinks dazedly up at them through the damp mess of her hair. They're crouching over her, teeth and eyes flashing and their claws evil-looking hooks snagged in the covers. Rick’s wolf head is once more cocked and speculative, as if he's considering what to do with her now - which he likely is, and she shivers again, trembling in every cell…

Wanting it. Whatever he does. Through the fear, she knows he won't hurt her. Neither of them will.

Not any more than she allows.

At last he lets out another of those bass chuckles, leans down and swipes his tongue up her back, bites down on the nape of her neck like a promise of what’s coming. She manages to raise her head, reaching up for him and raking her fingers into his fur, and he passes his tongue over her the dip of her spine again - gentler. Yes, careful. There's something profoundly affectionate in the deep hum vibrating from his throat into her, and she smiles, shaky, catching sight of Daryl’s dark bulk just as he runs the tip of a claw down from her temple to her chin.

She wants them. Both of them, at once, however they want to have her. She doesn't need to say it for them to know.

She's in heat and they’ve scented her.

Grunting, wincing as her hamstrings protest, she rolls over onto her belly and maneuvers her forearms under her, draws her knees up and spreads her legs and lifts her ass into the air.

Nothing but hot breath on her skin. She waits, still trembling and her mouth dry, but tosses another startled look up when jaws snap what seems like only a few inches above her. Rick, lunging in Daryl’s direction with a threatening snarl, hackles raised and paw pulled back to strike. Daryl flinches back, his ears lying flat and his own teeth bared, but he's clearly not about to press the issue. He shifts away, though he's still glaring hungrily at her, and she understands: just because Rick is ready to be generous doesn't mean he's ready to allow anyone else to have her like this, and he wants that clear.

The right to mate with her, that he fought for. That he won.

Her body. Her cunt. Her blood is pounding through her and it's for him, every instinct in her in perfect agreement, her clit and her lips so swollen they hurt. She sighs and lifts herself higher, reaches beneath her and up and teases herself in light little flicks of her fingertips. His heat close above, his musky smell, sharp with his arousal, precome streaking her ass as he moves into position over her. _Jesus,_ she wants him so bad, her breath is coming shallow and uneven and she's drowning in the thick mingling scent of them: her fine, strong males, everything she needs.

Rick noses at her pussy, nuzzles and swipes his tongue against her clit, and she's just about to hiss at him to do it, expecting him to clasp her by the hips and thrust into her - and he does clasp her, and it is by the hips, but he's plucking her up off the blanket and lifting her again as if she weighs nothing, hoisting her into the air with her back to him as he rears up on his hind legs.

She sucks in a breath, squirms - goes rigid as he grips her more firmly under her knees and lowers her onto his cock.

He's so fucking big. He's _huge,_ he's _impaling_ her, gravity pulling her heartlessly downward, and she throws her head back and shrieks so loud it rasps like nails in the back of her throat. It doesn't hurt, though God, it should; it's just so much, too much, he's going to fuck his way right through her goddamn _mouth_. The animal sounds grating out of him, trapped between groans and growls, and his fur perversely soft against her back and ass. Her head hits his chest with a thump and a jagged fragment of his name escapes her. He's moving, rolling his hips, but mostly - like before - he's moving her, fucking her up and down. He's using her. She's not his mate; she's his _plaything_. It ripples through her, pleasure she can barely distinguish from pain, and her hands clench mindlessly behind her at the shorter fur that covers his belly, feeling the muscles jump with every thrust.

She can hardly believe she's still conscious. She hardly is. She's going limp again, giving up - but she stiffens a second time and snaps her eyes wide when Daryl swirls his tongue over her mound.

Held like this, she's already about three or four feet in the air, and Daryl is crouched in front of them both, leaning in to lap at her with his beast eyes heavy-lidded and glittering dark in the dimness. The soaked curls of her pubic hair, lower against the aching nub of her clit, and as she spasms he bends and licks her pussy in eager slurps, and when Rick twitches and releases a moaning laugh she realizes that Daryl is tonguing his shaft as it pumps in and out of her. Curling, stroking, ducking even further down to - she guesses - toy with Rick’s balls through their nest of fur, and suddenly she's the one laughing, sobbing and laughing as her heart threatens to simply burst, lightning a storm up her spinal cord into her skull. It feels so good, feels _beyond_ good, streaming out of her and into Daryl’s mouth.

And she knows what’ll happen.

She can feel it coming. Feel him coming, glimpse of Daryl’s moving paw as he jerks himself, lifting his other to help support her. Rick’s breath is straining, growing ragged, he's flexing inside her, his own shudder beginning to rattle through him. She's shaking in his grip but it's fine; Daryl is helping and her muscle tension is returning, and she rolls her body in a wave timed with Rick’s rhythm, clenching her pussy around him.

 _C'mon, you asshole. Fuck me._ Fuck _me_. She laughs again, wild. It doesn't matter, whatever this means, because all it really means is what they're taking together, this pleasure and how right it feels. These two beautiful animals fighting over her and holding her like this, all the other ways they could have her. Have each other, for her enjoyment as much as theirs.

God, it might never end.

They're all in this rhythm now, Daryl’s clever tongue and Rick’s cock and the arch of her back, tilt of her hips, and it's building, rising through them like a wind. Rick is hissing words she can't make out, maybe curses and maybe something else completely, picking up speed and bucking hard into her. Daryl’s hips too, fucking into his own paw - fucking his pleasure through her and into Rick, breaking and spreading them both wide, and she writhes in it, her cries ringing off the walls as the circuit closes with a flare. She's first but they're right behind her, pushing her up and up and then over, tensing and shattering and convulsing in Rick’s grip as she comes all over his dick, all over Daryl’s needy tongue, and a howl rips out of Rick’s throat as he pulses so thick and hot into her. Into her and _out_ of her, Daryl gulping them both down and yelping as he comes, like he's been cuffed, like he's in _pain,_ crumpling backward and catching himself on one glistening paw, still humping into the circle of his fist.

Rick is holding her in place as it happens, his panting breath warm on the back of her neck and his massive cock buried in her as deep as it'll go, and even as the last of her climax heaves through her, she knows why: he wants her to watch. He wants her to see it.

He wants her to see what she's getting.

Daryl’s wracked with a wave of shivering, another, and sinks further down, gazing up at Rick as his come spills over the edge of his paw and down his shaft, into his dense fur. He sucks in a quivering breath, flicks his focus from Rick to her, and - as if in response to a command she didn't hear - shuts his eyes, brings his paw to his mouth, and begins to lick himself clean.

She groans as an aftershock echoes off the inside of her ribcage, and sags against Rick’s powerful frame. That broken-doll feeling has overtaken her again and she can barely move, sobs weakly when Rick finally lifts her off his cock and down.

It's like it was before: he's careful with her. He’s gentle. He cradles her in his massive paws, uses one claw to sweep her hair back from her face as he noses warm and wet at the hollow of her neck. Somehow she finds the strength to touch his muzzle, her fingertips sliding over the smooth bars of his teeth. He's smiling, and she catches the delicious evil in it, but that's not all there is.

Her eyelids flutter, and she doesn't immediately realize what he's doing - not until Daryl fold his arms around her and tucks her against his broad, silky chest. He’s curled on his side, his rumpled bed-mat half under him, making his own bed for her out of himself and nuzzling the top of her head. She smiles into his fur, inhaling the rich, indescribable scent of him, her sweat, their come. Blood and fucking and pure ravaging instinct. So beautifully, ruthlessly simple.

She senses Rick crouched over them both, watching. She doesn't open her eyes now; there's no need to see. She snuggles closer to the monstrous body enclosing her, and muses sleepily on what happened, what still might.

Rick won that round, yes.

There will be others.

 


End file.
